My lady and the Prince
by zeldahope9
Summary: [CANCELLED] This is my first fanfiction :D Summary : Elizabeth von Atom is of nobel blood and one day king yuuri send her and his son prince zero to go on a quest for him, but what will happen to them? Read to find out A/N read if you want i gave up on this :D
1. My lady and Prince

"Mommy!?" the little small brunet girl called out, "w-where are you mommy?" Her voice growing louder every time the girl called out for her mother. "Mommy" a small tear fell to her pale hand "Don't go" she said voice trembling "I don't want you to go just like daddy did," then the girl dropped to the floor crying.

A hand was placed on her head and when she looked up it was her mother's childhood friend "wolfram" the girl said trying not to cry "where is my mama?" Wolfram just looked at the small girl then said with the most kindest tone in his voice, "Lady Charlotte has…gone to live with your daddy".

The girl hung her head and cried and didn't care who saw her cry nothing could make this night any worse than it was already.

10 years had passed

Elizabeth's eyes opened and it looked like she was going to cry any second, she had one of those dreams or rather memories.

Elizabeth had been getting a lot of them lately, like sometimes she would wake up crying and then the guards would start to wonder what was going on.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Went the door. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she finally got out of bed.

"My lady the king wishes to speak to you" a guard answered

"Tell his majesty I will be there right away" She said picking out a dress

"Yes my lady." The guard left

Elizabeth sighed and thought what on earth the king would want with her after all it's not like her part of the country was well known, so what would he like to speak to her about?

As soon as she finished changing in to a dress she walked out the room still thinking what the king would want to see her for.

******************************somewhere in the castle****************************

"Prince Zero you must finish you study's!" Günter's said to the young prince "but my father had much more fun than I do at this age,"he whined "yes but his majesty went on those missions for the kingdom not for his own pleasure!" Günter reasoned with the young prince. However the prince just left the room with a "not fair" Günter was feeling good that he got his point through to the young prince when about ten minutes later he realised that the prince had gone.

Zero was now walking down the hall way when he passed a girl in the hall way from the way she was heading Zero could tell that the girl was heading to the throne room. But why?

Then the girl fell to the ground with a hard thump

Zero turned to see the girl with a look of confusion on her face.

"Are you alright?" Zero questioned

"Yes…. my prince" the girl said with a slight blush of on her face as she got up

"Good. How did you fall over,May I ask?" zero asked

"Well it felt like someone tripped me but that is impossible" she said looking at the spot she fell

"Oh" he said "would you like me to walk you to where you're heading?"

"w-what …hum …to the throne room "she said the blush on her face going even redder

*****************************Elizabeth************ ****************************

Elizabeth could not believe it she was walking with prince zero she had to say it to herself about two times till she believed it she smiled "so what is your name?" the prince asked "my name is Elizabeth Atom "she said smiling she was starting to like the prince then

"My prince" a man's voice said

"No not him I just got away from him" the prince said

"Who is-" I was about to say but the prince just pulled here into the throne room


	2. Quest given to us

**Hello this is the second chapter *claps* I would like to say personally I don't like compared to chapter one but hope you like it.**

**And now a special thanks to**

**BirdsOfFreedom and Guest (sorry don't know you name)**

**I love you too thank for reading and your comment they made me feel so happy : D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all right to their rightful owners**

**Chapter 2**: **Quest given to us**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kyo Kara maoh all right to their owners**

Yuuri sat on the throne waiting for Miss von Atom and started to think about the information he was going to give her.

The door swung open.

Yuuri blinked and there at the door was Elizabeth von Atom with his son? "Well" Yuuri said aloud there was silence about ten seconds after he said that Elizabeth made her way to him.

"Elizabeth von Atom" yuuri said in his most kingly voice

"Your majesty" Elizabeth bowed to the king

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Yuuri said in a questioning tone

"No My Lord" she said looking at him expecting answer why she was summoned

"Elizabeth von Atom I have a request" the dubbed black king said "I need you to go undercover and find out what big Cimarron is planning to do"

********************************some time later**********************************

Zero smiled at what he had just heard this was his chance to get away from the castle so he was not going to give his chance up "Farther" zero said Yuuri's head turned in the direction of his son's voice.

"Yes?" Yuuri asked with one of his goofy smiles.

"I would like to be Lady Elizabeth's bodyguard on this mission" he said with a hopeful hint of a hopeful tone in his voice.

The king just looked at zero and flat out said "no"

"Please your highness I'm not too good with a sword and it would be nice to have some company" Elizabeth said.

"Well…it…..will be dangerous" Yuuri said slowly

"So what I have been trained and I'm sure I could even beat you in a battle!" zero said putting his hands on his hip.

"Okay you can go but promise me you will send a pigeon if you need backup okay" Yuuri said to zero.

"Dad listen I can use a sword and-" zero was cut off "well I mean you could go but" Yuuri said "but what dad tell me" zero said "but you have to do all your lesson with Günter and not sneak out of them ether" zero took a deep breath and said "yes I promise then okay dad" "okay" yuuri sighed.

*************************************later on: D in Elizabeth room ********************

"Grate what do I pack? What do I wear?" Elizabeth said running her hands through her hair "why of all people did I get picked?" she said as she fell on to her bed and sighed "I think it's time I get the my sword thing out"

Elizabeth got up off the bed and walked over to her draws and pulled it open and she got her fighting gear (pair of white legging thing and a long white top with brown belt which holds sword)

"Where is it?" Elizabeth said looking under her bed

KNOCK KNOCK

The door open and there in the door was wolfram.

"My lord what is I owe this visit?" she said still under her bed

"Elizabeth. Why are you under your bed?" wolfram said with a confused look on his face

"Oh….. Well you know just wanted to see what the weather was like down here "she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ha ha you are ssooooo funny" wolfram said with holding a sword in his hand, but I wasn't any sword.

"That's mine! "Elizabeth said crawling from under her bed and grabbing the sword from his hands.

"Hey I was only going to give it to you" wolfram said a bit pissed off

"How in morgif did you get that?" Elizabeth half said half demanded

"well you do know you were only 5 years old when you got this and I don't think you beloved mother would have been too happy with me if I let you turn all emo" Wolfram said rolling his eyes

"My mother would know I would do no such thing!" Elizabeth said clipping her sword to her belt

"Any way" wolfram said moving his hair out of his eyes "my son is waiting" he finished his sentence

"Okay then let's go" Elizabeth said grabbing the bag she packed earlier and walked put the room slamming the door behind her.

*********************************outside the castle****************************

"Oh come on I've been waiting for about 10 minutes!" zero said annoyed that he'd have to wait once in his life.

"Well wolfram went to get her didn't he?" Yuuri said

"Dad you don't look that worried I mean for all you could know dad could be cheating on you!" Zero said trying to keep a straight face as he watched yuuri's face change in to a face of worried then shock and anger?

"If that fucking pick dose anything I swear I will whip makes sure he doesn't do it again!" Yuuri said with a deeper voice then normal and was it just zero or did his dad have longer hair?

"Dad?" Zero said slightly backing off

"Dad! You're glowing!" Zero was now in shouted hysteria

"Where in hell is _he?_" Yuuri said to zero

"H-h-he should be coming out soon oh look there he I-is" zero said with a slight stutter in his voice

"Y-y-yuuri?" wolfram said with a look of horrid on his face

Now this was bad he had not even seen his dad (wolfram) so scared not even when he asked how babies were made and zero knew to this day both of his dads would not even answer that question.

Zero shuddered thinking when Günter had given him the talk.

**_"Well uhm baby are made when….well….let me see…how to explain? Oh I could tell you how you were born!" Günter said with a slight stream of blood trickling down his nose "uhm I thin I'm okay Gunter I'll get someone different to tell me" Zero really didn't want to know how he was born he wasn't even sure if his dads were his dads well he did look a bit like yuuri with his black hair but he got his eye colour from wolfram "hang on Günter is it even possible that I could been born from to men?"_**

Zero didn't even know why he was thinking of that in a time like this I mean that was random. "Yuuri nothing happened" wolfram pleaded "thou shall not lie" Yuuri / maou said

Elizabeth just walked out a long time after wolfram, after all he left her to carry a very heavy bag all by herself "justice be done!" a shouted the king?

She just looked at the king _was this the grate maou she heard of from conrart when she was little?_ "What the –" she was about to say before her hand got grabbed and pulled to a safe distance

*******************************End of chapter 2*************************************

Yay chapter 2 by the way I'm sorry for the random flashback I have never really done them well I did do one in the first chapter but with this on I was like what the hell It will make the chapter longer!

So what did you think?

Comment for any suggestions and everything or pm me

I will try to update every week but if I don't please don't get angry at me

I was thinking of having conrart com on the quest with them but I don't know yet

~Zeldahope9


	3. I want cookies

Hello I would like to say sorry for the late update but I have good reason I was on holiday and it was my birthday so I'm a teen now yay so let's get to the thanks well I would like to thank my best friend twihard4321 for the comments.

Any way enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing all right go to their rightful owners

**Chapter 3**

"Elizabeth! You do know it not safe for you to be over there now" zero shouted due to the smashes and loud noise going on from the current on-going fight between yuuri and wolfram.

"….." was the smartest answers she could think of

"From now on I'm going to call you….Misuriteru funshitsu" zero said with a sort of grin on his face

But to Elizabeth it sounded like "from now on I'm going to call you…..blah blah"

"What?" Elizabeth questioned

SPLASH!

"Whaaaaaa!" Elizabeth screamed as a massive water dragon fell

*********************************some random things later**********************

Zero opened his eyes to find himself in his room surrounded by a load of nobles he quick closed them aging but left them lidded to see what they were doing .

"Is he dead?" a tall man while a bald man said "Well if he is I can't get my daughter to become one of his…."

"One of my sons what James?" wolfram said glaring at the one named James

"…." All of the men went silence

"And why are you all in here?" wolfram asked

"Hum…..well…you see….." the tall man said

"…we wanted to see if the prince was okay" James finished

"Well as you can see my so is fine so you can GO" wolfram snarled back

The nobles left the room wolfram sat on the bed and spoke "what did they say?" zero shifted and said "how did you know that I wasn't asleep?" wolfram just answered "you where soooo still and you were trying not to look like you were asleep and it just made it look like you where faking it"

"Ooooooooooooooh…any way where is….." zero started

"Oh she in her room" wolfram reply

"Well can I got to see her then?" zero question wolfram with questioning eyes

"Well I see no reason why you can't go "wolfram said

*******************Elizabeth dream*********************

'Hello any one there?' screamed Elizabeth for what seemed like the 100th time she sighed and walked up the empty blackness which was surrounding her.

**_Then all of a sudden voice spoke well it was more something shed heard before maybe a memory?_**

**_Elizabeth fell silent _**

**_'Mommy…' the young girl's voice said once more then a different voice answered and said 'stay in your room honey this is a party for grown ups' Elizabeth froze as she an image formed around her saw a room and two the older one was…was her mom so the younger of the two was her!_**

"What!" Elizabeth shouted

**_Crash_**

Elizabeth fell on the floor "aaaaaaa my head "she said rubbing her head

"More dreams?" Elizabeth told said allowed

She sat there on the floor with her blanket on her head when the door flung open

***********************outside the door *************************

Zero was now outside Elizabeth's door had got there with great difficulty as he was trying to avid Günter after all he would just send him back to his bedroom.

So zero not wanting to get caught entered the room.

There in front of him was a lost looking Elizabeth

"Aggggg get out of my room!" she shouted covering herself with the blankets

"Sheesh it's not like naked" zero said

"Well it is still rude to see a lady in her sleep where! "Elizabeth shouted going red

Then zero getting annoyed blurted out "well I seen plenty of lady's in their sleep where!" they both fell quiet not looking at each other

Elizabeth stood up and walked to her closet she grabbed a light blue dress and slammed the door and walked into her on sweep.

******************************in the kings room*************************

"Wolfram I'm so sorry!" yuuri screamed through the closet door

"Well I don't care!" a short reply from wolfram

Yuuri knocking on the closet and walked away

"Fine whatever I don't care hey do you thinks its okay if I ask yozak to keep an eye on zero? "yuuri asked

"….why? "Wolfram said

"Well you know he has taken a liking to Elizabeth"

"What!" wolfram shouted as he ran out the closet

"Got you out"yuuri said

But wolfram just started to run out the door but before he left he shouted "he in her room now!"

Yuuri just watched his husband run down the hall way

"Maybe I'll get some cookies" yuuri said

"I'll ask Greta to come too!"

"Oh no I need to ask Yozak something" yuuri walked away

*************************************** End of chapter 3*********************

Thank for reading


End file.
